Darius Darksoul
Darius Darksoul, born Darius Drage is a character in Sparks and father of Damien Darkoul & Jax Darksoul. It is later revealed that he was one of the original Sparks. History Prior to Sparks Darius was born over 3,000 years ago to an unnamed couple as an only child. At the age of 10 Darius set out on a Journey with his dear friend Axew. At one point or another he met three other trainers. Years went by as they four traveled and one day a war broke out in AZ's home region, Kalos. The four rushed over and helped fight in the war while AZ protected his palace. One day all of their bodies and Pokémon returned due to falling in the war and AZ, filled with grief, built a machine to restore their lives. He successfully created the invention brought back his friends, their Pokémon, and Floette. However he was still angry with the world and the war that was going on that AZ used the machine as a weapon and brought a deadly an end to the war, much to the horror of the other three newly revived Sparks. Disgusted and hurt that they were reborn with the life energy of the others, AZ's friends and his Floette all left him. After this Darius set off on his own. Because he was right there when the weapon was launched, Darius was gifted immortality from life energy. However as time continued to pass and those he cared about passed away he was left with an he was left with an ever growing sadness that continued to fester until there was nothing left but hate. Hatred for AZ, hatred for world, hatred for everything. It was with this new found hatred that Darius found a new reason to live to kill AZ then destroy the world and everything in it. Knowing that with his unrivaled strength and immortality the only person who could stop him was his old friend Benji. Darius attempted to persuade Benji but it was to no avail and Darius was forced to make Benji battle with him, in which there could only be one winner. The battle ended with Darius losing and falling into the sea. In Sparks TBA Personality Darius has a very strange and mysterious personality. Darius is shown to be confident and strong, when alone with his Friends or Karen Darksoul he is shown to be more loose, calm and also softer more so with the ladder. According to him, his goal is to destroy everything; thus he had let go of things that were important to him, On an emotional base, Darius seems to be rather sensitive, however, he was unable live his life with Karen the way he had hoped to due to his primary goals. He has an overall cunning personality, appearing to be rather above-average intellectual. Relationships Benji Helmstark TBA AZ (Sparks) TBA Elena Brooks TBA Karen Darksoul TBA Damien Darksoul TBA Jax Darksoul TBA Pokémon On Hand Deceased TBA Released TBA Trivia * Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Humans